To the Sea
by Cerulean89
Summary: Third installment of my Narnian Stories. On the Dawn Treader Audrey our princess joins King Caspian and her aunt and uncle along with their cousin on the captivating adventure on the Narnian Sea. No telling what will happen next on this journey. CaspianxOC rating might go up.
1. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ocs

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my third part of my Chronicles of Narnia story with Bridget, Audrey and Samuel Liam. Please enjoy the third installment. Please leave a review it is greatly accepted. ~Cerulean89

Chapter One

Home Again

The war still rages on now the American's have entered in with the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Edmund still tries to join the army making me shake my head. Today was no different. We had gone into town to pick up some groceries. When I came back he was gone making me sigh. Walking into the recruitment building to see him talking to a recruiter as he used our aunts registration form.

"Edmund you're suppose to be helping me with the groceries." He looked at me with disbelief that he had been outed by his own younger sister.

"Better luck next time a squirt." The man standing behind him laughed and ruffled his head angering him even more. Edmund fixed his hat walking with me to the bike.

"Squirt. He barely had two years on me." He complained taking the box from me. "I'm a king. I've fought wars and I've led armies." He placed the box on the back of the bike.

"Not in this world," I reminded him.

"Instead I'm stuck here doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserves a name." He mumbled on angry. I saw a boy talking to a girl who was very attractive. She pushed some hair behind her ear, I tried the same thing when Edmund noticed. "What are you doing?"

"Eh nothing." I mumbled as we continued back to Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta's home we were staying with for the time being. We walked in to the house and Uncle Harold was right were we left him sitting in his chair ignoring us. "Hello. I'm home." Walking through the living room as he was listening to the radio. "Hello Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again."

Setting the box of food on the table to start putting them away. "Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta is on her way home." I looked at him as he just ignored me and continued to read that darn paper. "Uncle Harold?"

Edmund made a face at him making me grin but then Eustace started in on things. "Father Edmund's making faces at you." Then he blew a spit wad at him causing Edmund to chase him up the stairs. "Father he's going to hit me."

Rolling my eyes I started sorting through the letters when one caught my eye. "Edmund look! It's from Susan." I smiled showing him the letter. We went upstairs to read it in the privacy of my own room.

"I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure. But nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting. Except we never see father, he works so very hard. Peter and Bridget have their hands full with Samuel. He is now four months old and growing like a weed. He reminds me so much of when Liam was that age. They send their love and hope to send you a family photo in the next couple of weeks.

I was invited to the British Council Tea Party this week by a Navel officer. Who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both wont mind another few months in Cambridge..." I stopped reading and looked at Edmund.

"Another few months? How will we survive?" He came over taking the letter from me as he sat on the bed.

"You're lucky. At least you got your own room. While I am stuck with mallet mouth." I got up and went over to the painting.

"Susan, Peter and Bridget are the lucky ones. Off on an adventure." I went to the mirror looking at my reflection.

"They're the oldest and we are the youngest. We don't matter as much."

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" I asked trying to see if I had any resemblance to make me look beautiful like her.

"Lucy have you seen this ship before?" he asked looking at the painting again.

"Yes it's very Narnian looking isn't it?" I replied going over to it.

"Yeah. Just another reminder that we are here not there."

"There once were two orphans who waisted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace said by the door.

"Please let me hit him." Edmund said with disgust. I grabbed his arm.

"No." I stated.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"It's my house. Do as I please. You're just guests." He went over to the bed. "What's so fascinating about it any way? It's hideous."

"You wont see it from the other side of the door." Edmund retaliated.

"Edmund it looks like the water is actually moving." I said as we looked at the painting once again.

"What rubbish see. That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours."

"There was once a boy called Eustace who read books that were full of facts that were useless." Edmund spouted making me laugh and only making our cousin mad.

"People who read fairy tales are always a sort who become a hideous burden to people like me. Who read books with real information." He shouted making Edmund turn.

"Hideous burden?" Edmund went up to him getting into his face. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." The door slammed but I was to busy watching water dripping out of the painting.

"Edmund the painting." I said as it was spraying me with mist. We are going back to Narnia.

"What's going on here?" Eustace demanded.

"Lucy do you think?" Edmund asked.

"It's some sort of trick. Stop it or I will tell mother. Mother!" He went to the door still yelling. "I will smash the darn thing." He grabbed the painting off the wall as we tried to stop him.

"No stop. Let it go." I shouted with Edmund. He did drop it and the room started filling up with water. I started swimming up to get to air as my lungs started to burn. Finally reaching the surface I took a greedy gulp of air.

"Edmund?" I shouted as he surfaced. Then the ship was getting closer. "Eustace swim!" I started swimming to get away from the ship as it was heading straight for us.

~*Audrey's POV*~

I was sitting on top of the dragon's head looking out at the clear water thinking about everything that has happened. When suddenly I noticed three splashes in front of us. "Caspian there's someone in the water!" I shouted. We rushed over to the side and the four of us, Caspian, myself and two others jumped into the water to get them.

Caspian went to the girl now realizing that it was aunt Lucy. The other boy was her brother Edmund. "Uncle Edmund!" I shouted swimming over to him. The third boy no idea who he was.

"Audrey is that you? Does that mean we are in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Yes you're in Narnia." The other guy said. I went over to the boy who another crew member was fighting with.

"I just want to go back home. I want to go back to England!" he continued to shout.

"I don't know where England is but now you're in the middle of the ocean. Come on back to the ship and we can talk like civilized people." I said and he nodded. We swam back to the boat and the crew member nodded his thanks to me.

Once back on the ship the crew gave us towels to dry off. "That was thrilling." Lucy exclaimed.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked placing his arm around aunt Lucy.

"I have no idea. Audrey!" she came over and hugged me smiling from ear to ear.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted. He went over and hugged him giving him his towel. "Great to see you." Caspian said as they walked over to Lucy and I.

"Didn't you call for us?" she asked. Caspian and I looked at each other, I shook my head.

"No not this time." Caspian replied to Lucy's question.

"Well whatever the case I am just glad to be here." Edmund smiled looking at me. "Audrey you look beautiful just like your mum." He hugged me as I hugged back.

"Thanks uncle Edmund." I replied to him. Then there was this horrific scream. The crew parted as we saw the boy I didn't recognize with Reep on his chest as he yelled.

"Get this thing off me!" He tossed him as he ran over to us.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"Your majesties," he bowed to him after adjusting his sword.

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine sir. But first what to do with this hysterical interloper?" He pointed to the boy as he cough dramatically.

"That giant rat thing tried to claw my face off!" he shouted pointing. Didn't his mother ever tell him that pointing was rude? I thought.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir." Reep explained. The look on that boys face was priceless as he pointed again.

"It talked. Did anyone else hear that it talked?"

"He always talks." Micah stated.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up is the trick," Caspian replied. I just laughed as Reep looked back at us.

"The moment that there is nothing to be said your highness. I promise you I will not say it." Was his answer making me nod.

"I want to know what kind of prank this is. Or I want to wake up right now!" he shouted.

"Wow who is this boy?" I asked Lucy.

"Our cousin Eustace."

"So he's family?" I asked not believing that he is related to my parents.

"Perhaps we can throw him back?" Reep asked.

"Edmund!" Lucy hit him. Earning a giggle from me. All the while he was still going off making him look like a fool.

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy." Tarvos the Minatour explained causing him to faint. We all laughed as Caspian came up to him. "Was it something I said?"

"See too him will you?"

"Your majesty." He turned back to shake his head at the unconscious boy. Caspian walked up to the stairs so that everyone could see him. "Men behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia. Aunt and uncle of our dear Princess Audrey." Everyone started to bow to them.

We went to change out of our wet clothes into dry ones. Lucy and I were left alone to get dressed. "How is mum and dad?" I asked her.

"Good we got a letter from Susan earlier. They have their hands full with your baby brother Samuel. He is four months now." I looked at her.

"I miss them a lot. I miss Liam." She hugged me, rubbing my back making me miss the three of them even harder.

"I know I miss them too." After we changed we left the cabin meeting up with the guys. Caspian led us to his study, he opened the door and walked in. I walked behind him as Lucy went to the golden plaque of Aslan on the wall.

"Aslan." She touched it fondly thinking of the great Lion. "Look Susan's bow and arrows."

"Lucy." Caspian said holding something in his hand.

"My healing cordial and dagger." She reached for it then stopped. "May I?"

"Of course. They're yours." He said handing them to her. She gladly took her items.

"Peter's sword." Edmund went over to my father's sword. I wish I could see him and mum.

"Looked after as promised." Caspian mentioned. "Here hold it if you wish."

"No, no it's yours, Peter gave it to you."

"I did save this for you though." Caspian pulled out the self light torch.

"Thanks." He turned it on.

"Since you left us the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally. And we defeated the Calament Army of the great desert. There's peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund asked.

"In just three years." Caspian said.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked. Caspian looked at me and nodded.

"Well after this voyage maybe." He took my hand squeezing it. Lucy smiled but looked disappointed. Did she have feelings for him as her sister did?

"Well hang on. If there are no wars to fight and no ones in trouble. Then why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"That is a good question. I am asking myself the same question" Caspian looked at the map.

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund questioned.

"Before I took the throne back from my uncle. He tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal seven lords of Telmar." Caspian turned to the chalkboard that had the pictures of the Lords. "They fled to the Lone Islands. " He pointed to the map as he continued. "And never been heard from since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund questioned.

"Well if it has it is my duty to find out." Caspian looked at Edmund then at me which I nodded letting him know that I am with him.

"What is East of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked touching the map.

"Uncharted waters." Drinian added. "Things you can barely imagine." He tried to scare her. "Tales of sea serpents."

"Sea serpents?" Edmund asked laughing at it as if it was silly.

"Alright captain that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian interrupted him biting into an apple.

We went back to the deck as Lucy went off to the bow of the deck I stayed back with Edmund. "So this boy Eustace is our cousin?

"Unfortunately yes. His mother is our mother's sister. He is a nightmare to live with." He informed me. I looked up to where Lucy was talking to Reep.

"Aunt Lucy has become quite beautiful." I whispered under my breath but he must have heard because he agreed with me.

"So what is going on between you and Caspian?" he asked. I blushed looking at the man that I had fallen in love ever since that fateful night in front of Truff's house three years ago. He looked at me smiled and waved causing me to smile and wave back.

"I am not entirely sure." I stated more for the fact that I really didn't want to discuss matters of the heart with my uncle.

I stood up walking to where I was when I first spotted my family. Sitting down on the head of the dragon closing my eyes to try to calm my racing heart. Thinking about a certain king always made my blood pump faster than normal. I must have dozed off when someone's hand was on my shoulder shaking me. "Audi wake up."

Looking up with tired eyes realizing that it was Caspian as he gave me one of those looks. "What is it?" I yawned sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"How many times have I warned you about sleeping on here? I don't want you to fall off into the water." He chastised me. I blushed and nodded.

"Sorry didn't realize I had fallen asleep." I slid off and back on the deck. Looking up at him as the wind blew a few loose strands of red hair in front of my face. His hand reached up taking the strands and tucking them behind my ear. Then his hand lingered a bit on my face until Edmund called holding two swords.


	2. The Lone Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my oc's.

Chapter Two

The Lone Islands

Edmund threw Caspian a sword which he caught with grace then followed him to the middle of the ship. Watching Edmund and Caspian duel, was almost like a dance but I would never mention that to either of them. They dodged, metal clanging as they clashed. Sitting by Lucy as they ducked, turned and swiveled. The men commenting in the background on who was going to win. Either King Caspian or King Edmund. Edmund and Caspian were enjoying themselves in their practice when it ended in a draw.

"You've grown stronger my friend." Caspian clasped Edmund's shoulder as the men clapped.

"Seems I have." Edmund smiled coming our way as a sailor handed him something to drink.  
"Alright back to work." Drinian shouted. Everyone went back to work. Getting up from my place heading over to Caspian as Edmund started talking to Lucy.

"That was amazing Caspian. Here brought you some water." Handing him the cup. Taking the cup and drinking down half its contents.

"Thank you Audi." I noticed Eustace coming out of the quarters complaining to Edmund and Lucy. "He's awake." We went over to him when he ran right into Caspian.

"I'll have you know as soon as we find civilization I'm contacting the British council and have you all arrested for kidnapping!" Eustace shouted.

"Kidnapping is it? Funny I thought we saved your life?" Caspian confronted him. Folding my arms over my chest watching him give a funny look.

"You held me against my will." He shouted again.

"Ha!" Reep laughed.

"Did I?" Caspian just watched him as he went off on a tyrant.

"In one of the most un hygienic quarters. It's…it's like a zoo down there." He pointed down at the deck.

"He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reep asked.

"I have never heard someone complain so much in all my life." I whispered to Caspian who nodded.

"He's just warming up." Edmund sighed. Shaking my head still not believing that he is part of my family.

"Land Ho!" someone shouted from the crow's nest.

Caspian ran up to Drinian as we sailed closer towards the island. Lucy and I stood back while the men spoke about what we were to do as we grew closer to drop anchor. "Prepare the long boats!" Tarvos shouted orders.

Grabbing my sword and dagger then going to get into the boat. "I'd prefer you to stay here." Caspian suggested making me look at him.

"If Lucy can go so can I. And what about him?" Pointing to Eustace as he climbed into the boat. "Surely I am better at protecting myself than he is."

"Alright just stay close to me. I don't want anything too happen to you. Peter would kill me if it did." Laughing I climbed in and sat in the front with Reep on the bow then Caspian and Edmund behind me as we rowed towards the eerie silence of the Lone Islands. A shiver ran down my spine as an uneasy feeling ran through me.

"You alright?" Edmund asked. Just nodding as we continued towards our destination.

As we grew closer Reep grew excited. "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reep got out right as we landed. Lucy was helped out as Caspian helped me out.

"Couldn't it waited till morning?" Eustace whined. Boy is a wimp.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure lad." Reep explained

"Listen. Where is everyone?" Lucy asked the question that was on my mind as well. We walked up the stairs with me following closely behind Caspian with my hand on my sword.

."Come on Jelly legs." Reep sighed.

"Quite capable of doing it myself." A thud and a groan was heard behind us causing us to look back down at the poor boy. I sort of felt sorry for him. He must have lived a sheltered life.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked as we continued. Lucy sighed then we continued further on the island.

Looking around it was still and so quiet. Then a loud gong sounded echoing through the island causing everyone to draw their weapons. Pulling my sword out as Caspian stood in front of me with his crossbow loaded and ready to go. This over protection was driving me nuts.

"Reepicheap stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn send a party." Caspian instructed.

"Yes your majesty." Reep replied as we continued on.

Further into the island we went listening and watching out for anything and anyone to attack us. Eustace came running from a window saying. "Yeah looks like nobody's in. So think we should head back?" Causing us to look back.

"Do you wanna come here and guard something?" Edmund asked trying to figure how to keep him from being a nuisance.

"Ah yes." He came running over to us. "Good idea cousin. Very um…logical." He watched us as we headed for the door. Caspian sighed going up to him and handing him his short sword. "I've got it…I've got it. Don't worry." We looked back at him sighing shaking my head.

"I feel so much safer with him on look out." I whispered under my breath dripping in sarcasm causing Edmund to snicker a bit.

Going inside looking around it nobody was here just an odd feeling looming around us. Coming upon a book with names and numbers on it. "Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed off?" Edmund continued. Standing next to Lucy as we looked down at the pages.

"Looks like some kind of fee."

"Slave traders?" Looking up at Caspian who nodded.

"Slave traders." He repeated. Then the bells started going off as we looked up. It was an ambush.

They attacked us as we defended. Dodging attacks, my sword clashing with the enemies. There was so many of them but we had been in worse situations than this. A loud scream echoed through the church coming from the entrance and there was Eustace with the same weapon Caspian had given him held to his throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again. I say you should drop your weapons." Ugly said holding him by his hair.

"I'm not a girl," Eustace protested.

"Now!" He demanded. We dropped our weapons as we stared at the man. "Put them in irons!"

Men grabbed us placing restraints on our arms. "Get your hands off me!" Lucy shouted.

Two men grabbed me as I tried to get away from them. "Let me go! Get off!" shouting struggling as hard as I could only to be slapped across the face hard.

"Let's take these three to market." He pointed to Lucy, Eustace and me. "Send those two to the dungeons." Pointing at Caspian and Edmund. "Careful you idiots. Don't damage the goods." Still seeing stars as they dragged us away from Edmund and Caspian.

"Listen to me you insolent fool. I am your king!" Caspian shouted as he struggled. Then one guy hit Edmund in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that." Edmund sneered.

"Actually someone else is going to pay. For all of you." Another man walked in saying. Dragging Lucy, Eustace and I away from them as they were taking Caspian and Edmund somewhere else. Finally the stars cleared I continued to struggle.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried over and over again.

"Caspian!" I shouted.

"Lucy!"

"Audrey!"

We were taken to a room with other prisoners a faun, a dwarf and a few other's I was frightened about what was to happen to us as well as the others. Lucy held my hand and I could feel her shaking as she too was frightened by what was going on. I wanted mum and dad to be here. Then a man came into the room and yelled at us to get up and walk. Going outside as dawn was breaking, lining us up at a wall to shackle us like dogs.

"What's going to happen to us Lucy?" Looking at her.

"I don't know." Then there was a huge commotion coming from the city. A wagon filled with people were being brought to the docks. A man was chasing the wagon screaming his wife's name and a little girl followed behind him. The men stopped him by punching him so he fell to the ground. The wagon stopped at the dock the people were pulled off the wagon and piled into a boat. The boat self-propelled itself out into the middle of the ocean. The sky grew dark and a green mist formed over the water. The mist engulfed the boat and the occupants, as quickly as it came it disappeared along with everyone on it.

A man came over taking Lucy off the shackle placing her on a podium starting a bid on her. They were actually selling her. I couldn't believe it. The bidding went up to 150 and she was sold. Then next was my turn. "Here is a rare gem in someone's pocket. She is quite the beauty." The seller same guy as last night placed his hand on my chin to show me off. I tried to bite him causing everyone to laugh. "And spunky at that."

The bid stated. Going from 200 then up to 400. I was handed over to a fat, ugly, very smelly man who had nasty thoughts written all over his face. It made me physically ill.

"And now for this fine specimen. Who'll kick off the bidding? Come on now he may not look like much. But he's strong." The seller stated.

"He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur." Someone shouted. That voice sounded familiar smiling as I learned that Drinian and his men were here amongst the crowed. The man holding my arm was starting too lax.

"That is an outrageous lie. I won the school hygiene award two years running!" Eustace shouted. Rolling my eyes at his obliviousness. Here he was being sold into slavery and the only thing he cared about was being insulted.

"Come on someone make a bid."

"I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands. For Narnia!" Reep shouted as the Narnian's revealed their identities and attacked. Pulling my arm free running into the crowd so I wouldn't be grabbed by fat man.

Dodging swords when a set of keys came flying in the air. Grabbing them, unlocking my shackles finding a weapon I joined in the fight. Attacking the slave traders when the islanders came to our aid as well. I was about to find Caspian and the others when someone grabbed me. Struggling against them as they dragged me away from the fight.

"Let me go! Caspian!" I shouted. The man looked up to see him and Edmund coming to my aid. Pushing me into Caspian as he tried to make his escape. Strong arms wrapped around me holding me against his strong chest. I never felt safer than I was in his embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. Nodding we went to find the others as Lucy hugged me.

"Audrey. You're safe thank goodness."

Walking through the crowd as they cheered with new found liberation from the slave traders when the man we saw this morning came running up to Caspian and Edmund. Drinian caught him from getting any closer.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" he called out. "My wife was taken just this morning." A little girl came up to his side.

"It's alright Drinian." Caspian called.

"I beg you take me with you."

"I want to come." The girl said.

"No Gale. Stay with your aunt. I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life." He propositioned himself.

"Of course you must." Caspian patted him on the shoulder as we continued to the docks to get back to the ship.

"My king. My king." The man that Caspian said was Lord Burn came to us holding a sword. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years." He explained.

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund noticed.

"It's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords. A gift from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it. And may it protect you." Holding out the sword to Caspian.

"Thank you my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian patted Edmund on the back then continued walking. "Edmund." He handed Edmund the sword. We boarded the boats to take us back to the Dawn Treader.

Once back on deck I let out a sigh of relieve to be on familiar ground. But who knows for how long. Since we are just starting our real search for the other six missing lords. Setting sail as the sun began to set once we were restocked. Watching the scenery I didn't hear someone stand next to me.

"Audrey?" Looking over my shoulder seeing Caspian staring at me with a concerned expression plastered all over his face. "Are you alright?" Taking my face in his hands to examine it. My lip had been split from the slap across the face last night. His thumb ran over the cut. Feeling his hands shake which made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"What's wrong?" His hands traveled down from my face to my neckline. His eyes grew wide with anger and worry. Then they went to my arms pulling up my sleeves. There were bruises from where the irons had been.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have put you in danger like that." He apologized.

"Caspian you can't treat me like a fragile glass. I am fine. What is wrong with a few bumps and bruises? That's part of the adventure as Reep says." Taking his hand placing it back on my cheek leaning into the warm sensation. "Thank you for rescuing me." Opening my eyes to look into his. I held so much love for this man.

"Caspian! Audrey! Time for supper!" Lucy called as we walked inside to eat. Once dinner was over Caspian gave up his bed to Lucy and suggested that I should stay with her. I decided to star gaze for a bit in my usual spot on the top of the dragon's head.

"I thought I might find you up here." Looking up seeing it was Edmund. "May I join you?"

"Of course uncle Edmund." I moved over a bit so he could sit next to me. He looked at me then noticed my lip. "What?"

"I wanted to make sure you are okay. I promised Peter that if we were to meet again that I would protect you. But I see Caspian is doing a fine job." Blushing at his statement as his arm came around me in a hug. He reminded me of dad and how much I missed him.

"I miss them. I miss them so much. Time is cruel. Do you think I will ever them again?" I asked him. Hearing him sigh made me look at him.

"I am not sure. Maybe someday we will all be reunited again. Come on it's getting late." He stood up holding out his hand to me. Taking it we went back inside. I entered Caspian's room seeing Lucy sitting on the bed brushing out her long hair as she smiled at me. Patting the spot beside her for me I sat down.

"Turn around." I did as told and she took out my braid and began to brush it. "Your hair is just like your mum's. So beautiful." She said as she brushed it. Bringing back memories from so long ago when mum used to do this when I was just a child.

"Aunt Lucy do my parent's ever talk about me?" I asked.

"All the time. They wish that you could be there to see your brother Samuel grow up. They miss you so much and Liam. Why do you ask?" Turning to face her she looked at me.

"I feel cheated. When everyone was back here three years ago. I thought I finally had my family back. Only to lose you all once again." Feeling the sting of tears I shut my eyes to stop them. Feeling her hand on my face looking at her.

"You never will lose us Audi. We are here." She touched my chest were my heart is. Then took my hand and placed it over hers. "As you and Liam are here. Always forever in our hearts. Come on now let's get some sleep it's late. Good night Audi."

"Night Aunt Lucy." Blowing out the candle laying down on the bed as sleep took me instantly.

Author's Note: Hello sorry for the late update. Had a major case of writers block. But here is the next chapter. I would greatly appreciate a review to this story. No flames just friendly words and advice. Sorry if Audrey seems Mary Sueish but that is how I envision her. Again thanks for reading. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.


	3. Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey

Chapter Three

Invisible

Leaving the Lone Island's looking for the other lost Lords. While Edmund worked on removing the coral from the sword that Lord Burn gave Caspian. Lucy worked on patching up her vest that was ripped during the fight with the slave traders. Caspian and Drinian continued to chart our expedition closely. As for Eustace well he has taking upon himself sitting in the oddest of places writing in a weird little book Lucy calls it a diary. Whatever that is.

I was in the galley doing inventory of the goods that we still have so when we land next we know what to restock. Counting everything taking down notes when I heard someone coming very loudly. Glancing over some crates seeing that it was Eustace looking for something. Hiding so that he wouldn't see me as he snuck into the food storage.

Slinking over to a basket holding oranges, plucking one shoving it down his shirt when he was caught by Reep. "Are you aware stealing rations is a capital offense at sea?" He nearly jumped out of his skin slamming into the pots and pans making me laugh slapping my hand over my mouth not to give away my location. Eustace looking all over trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Up here."

"Oh you." Was all he said then starting to walk off. With no recollection of what Reep was trying to explain to him.

"Men have been killed for less." Reep shouted.

"For what?" He asked completely clueless.

"For treason. Sneakiness, general nuisances. Just hand over the orange and we'll let the matter pass." Reep held out his paw to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to play it off like he did nothing. Reep stopped him with his tail only for him to grab it.

"Unhand the tail." Reep warned pulling out his sword. "The Great Aslan himself gave me this tail. No one repeat no one touches the tail. Period. Exclamation mark." Pointing the sword right in Eustace's face.

"Sorry." He stuttered making me finally give up my hiding spot.

"I think he needs one of your lessons Reep." Eustace snapped his neck towards me after revealing my location. Scowling at me with a 'why are you egging him on' look. Reep used his tail grabbing a long knife that were used to cut heads off of large fish.

"Look I'm a pacifist…" he begged causing me to laugh.

"Once he gets an idea into his head there is no going back. Get ready." Instructing him.

"En Guard." Reep stated causing Eustace to run up on deck. Sighing following them up to watch Eustace learn a lesson if that was even possible.

Seeing Caspian watching I stood beside him as the two dueled. "Think he will learn anything from this?" asking him. Shrugging as Reep pretend to fall off the ship causing Eustace to drop his guard. Sneaking around kicking him in the back sending him flying into a basket. As the basket fell over a scream came from inside. No it couldn't be the little girl from the Lone Islands?

Sure enough it was the little girl as she climbed out standing looking at all of us. "Gael?" Rhince asked coming to join the group now forming. "What are you doing here?" We all watched the scene play out as he went over to her pulling her into him.

Drinian came over holding the orange that Reep took back from Eustace before the duel began. "Looks like we have an extra crewmember." Smiling holding out the orange for her to take. She doesn't look more than eight years old.

Lucy and I went up to her smiling. "Welcome aboard." Lucy welcomed her as I smiled.

"Your majesties." She bowed to both of us.

"Call me Lucy. Come on we'll show you to our room." Placing her arm around the small girl as we made our way down to the cabin.

"Call me Audi." Whispering to her she nodded smiling taking both Lucy's and my hand.

In our cabin Gael sat on the bed while I sat at the table writing down notes from earlier when I was taking inventory.

Over the next few days Lucy kept Gael occupied telling her stories about their adventures here in Narnia. Smiling hearing about my mum and dad when they were young. Finally the inventory list was completed looking over at two smiling as Gael was drifting off to sleep. Quietly moving out of the cabin in search of Caspian. Finding him speaking to Drinian and Edmund. Approaching them as they turned to look at me.

"Here I finished the inventory and these are the things we will be needing before we are back on the sea. Are we going to investigate the island tonight?" Asking them as they turned their attention back on to the island as they looked through a telescope.

"We'll spend the night on shore. Scout the island in the morning." Caspian instructed Drinian. "Can you get Lucy?"

"Of course." Back in the cabin looking at the girls. "We are going ashore." They nodded as we headed back up on deck boarding the boats taking us to the island. Growing nervous hoping that this island wouldn't be anything like the Lone Islands were.

Getting to shore we unloaded everything, started a fire, made some dinner. Lucy was reading from a book she brought with her while I was writing down plants that I would like to take back to the ship. There was some nice herbs growing not too far from camp. As it got late we all started to fall asleep.

Dreams turned into nightmares as a weird noise pierced through my head. Waking up with a start only realizing that it was Eustace's snoring. What an awful sound he projects, I feel sorry for the ones that share a bunk with him. Settling back down trying to get back to sleep when thumping noises could be heard.

"Seems they've brought a pig." Someone whispered. Trying to stay calm wanting to scream and wake everyone up. Hearing but couldn't see anything made the situation even worse. What in the world was going on? As thoughts ran through my head as whoever was surrounding us continued to speak to the others.

"This one it's female," I heard one over Lucy.

"So are these two," That was right next to me and Gael. My heart pounded hard against my rib cage. Feeling unwanted attention boring into my back

"This one reads. Let's take her." Instantly realizing that they meant for Lucy.

"This one writes let take her too," Being grabbed and whisked further into the island by some invisible source. Hands over my mouth so I couldn't scream. Struggling against them as we went further into the island. Finally dropping me scrambling to my feet. Lucy pulled her dagger as I pulled my sword. Only for them to be grabbed sending them flying to the ground a few feet from us. Trying to get them only to be pushed down.

"There is no escape." A deep and somewhat terrifying voice commanded.

"Well put."

"Scary."

"What are you?" Lucy questioned. Looking around trying in vain to identify what they were.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts."

"If you could see us then you would be really intimidated." Deep voice added.

"You forgot to mention that we are very large." Other voices added on.

"Well what do you want?" She demanded.

"You…you'll do as we ask."

"She will."

Very clear."

"Well put."

"Or what?" Not really liking how she said that.

"Or death." One claimed. Then they all started chanting "death".

"Well we wouldn't be of much use to you dead now would we?" She countered making me nod.

"I hadn't thought of that." Deep voice replied.

"Well alright then we will just kill your friends. Starting with her."

"Let me go!" Shouting as I tried to struggle only to have my sword placed at my throat.

"Good idea."

"What do you want with us?"

"You will enter the house of the Oppressor." She was pushed forward but nothing was there.

"What house?" She asked.

"This one." Then a door opened. "Upstairs you will find the book of incantation. Recite the spell to make the unseen seen."

"Well put chief well put."

"Well go on we don't got all day." Another voice commanded. Lucy looked on the other side of the door seeing what I saw nothing.

"Remember what will happen to your friends. Especially her." The chief exclaimed as the sword came back to my neck.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" She asked.

"We can't read." The chief explained.

"Can't write as a matter of fact." Someone added.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She said.

"Beware the oppressor. He's very oppressive."

"What makes the unseen seen. Got it?" They shouted.

"Don't forget."

"Aunt Lucy?" Watching her walk into the mansion's entrance. Turning around looking at me then up at the unseen beings.

"Don't worry I will be right back. Don't you harm her." She warned them.

"Nothing will be done unless you don't do as you were told." Then she disappeared into the house as the door closed right behind her leaving us outside.

While she was inside the sword never left my neck. "Please let me go. You are hurting me." Trying to reason with them. Feeling them push me into another creature as a hand laid over my mouth keeping me silent. Looking up noticing Caspian, Edmund and the others.

"Caspian Lucy's dagger." Edmund exclaimed. "Any sign of Audrey?" Caspian shook his head just as spears were thrown at them. They dodged them looking around puzzled just like Lucy and I were earlier.

"Stop right there or perish." The chief warned them. They attacked the others disarming them.

"What sort of creature are you?" Caspian demanded from the ground.

"Big ones. With a head of a tiger and a body of a…"

"Different tiger."

"You don't want to mess with us."

"Or what?" Edmund exclaimed.

"Or I will claw you to death." They started to become visible.

"Or I will run my tusks right through you."

"And I will gnash you with my teeth."

"And I'll bite you with my fangs. Grrr!"

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" Caspian asked almost laughing.

"Yes… Fat bellies?" One questioned.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian asked again.

The chief fell off the other two that were holding him. I was still being held with my mouth covered behind everyone else.

"What have you done with my sister and niece, you little pip-squeak?" Edmund demanded. Taking my chance stomping on the foot of my captor causing him to howl running towards them.

"Uncle Edmund! Caspian!" Running into Edmund's arms as he held out his sword towards the chief.

"Now calm down."

"Where is Lucy?" Edmund demanded. Standing behind him and Caspian.

"You alright?" Caspian asked looking over his shoulder at me. Nodding that I was alright turned his attention back to the others.

"You better tell him. Chief."

"In the mansion."

"What mansion?" Edmund asked. Then the building appeared before us. "Oh that mansion."

Rustling could be heard as Eustace came up to us barking. "I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind…" Then stopped when he saw us surrounding the creatures.

"It's the pig."

"The pig's come back."

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." He exclaimed.

"Weird? He's calling us weird." One asked.

Then out of the corner of my eye seeing Lucy coming out with another man. "Lucy!" Running up to her as we hugged.

"You're not hurt are you?" Shaking my head she kissed my forehead. "Good."

"The oppressor!" They all started shouting and hopping away from him.

"Your majesty." He bowed.

"Caspian, Edmund and Audrey. This is Coriakin. It's his island." Lucy introduced us. We all bowed to him.

"That's what he thinks." The chief shouted from behind Caspian and Edmund. 'Wimp' I thought. "You have wronged us, magician."

"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection." He explained to them.

"That's oppressive!"

"Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you."

"But you could've, if you'd wanted to."

"Begone." He threw something at them causing them to flip out and run well hop away.

"It's a spell!"

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint. But don't tell them." He responded causing me to chuckle at his wittiness.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakin explained.

"Right, of course. Silly me." Eustace said sarcastically as we all followed Coriakin.

Leading us through his mansion to an area showing us something of great importance. The mansion was huge with twists and turns many rooms one could get lost in this huge place. "What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked him.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil." He explained.

"You mean from the mist?" Edmund asked from behind us.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." Walking into a spectacular room, loaded with books. The ceiling shown what looked like stars.

"Beautiful," whispering mainly to myself.

Coriakin held a rolled up piece of parchment then unrolled it revealing a map that came to life. "That's quite beautiful." Eustace said in awe. Looking into a corner I noticed a battle and it was the battle against the white witch there was dad on the white unicorn leading them. They all looked at him. "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

"Dad." Whispering again wanting so bad to touch it. Feeling someone take my hand looking up seeing it was Lucy giving me a knowing smile.

"There is the source of your troubles." The map moved showing an island. "Dark Island. A place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." Looking at Edmund. "It seeks to corrupt all goodness to steal the light from this world." Now he was standing in the middle of the map.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy wondered.

"You must break its spell. That sword you carry there are six others." He continued.

"Have you seen them?" Edmund interrupted.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian questioned.

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them." The map moved once more. "To where I sent them. You must follow the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical powers be released. But beware you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy blurted.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." Moving over to Lucy looking straight at her. "Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there." He moved over to Caspian now. "You must defeat the darkness inside yourself. Looking at each other as the warning he gave us sunk in. Leaving the mansion, gathering supplies then setting sail in the direction Coriakin gave us.

A/N: This chapter gave me issues. Not one of my favorite scenes but done. Now I face a new issue what is going to be Audrey's weakness? Any suggestions you can either leave in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading. Next chapter hopefully won't take too long. ~Cerulean


End file.
